1. Technical Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to accessories for wheeled devices, and in particular to a roller peg.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this country the sport of skateboarding and BMX (bicycle motor-cross) enjoy tremendous popularity among young people. With the growth of skate parks and bicycle parks, it has become common to attach what are known as “grinding pegs” to the front and rear axles of bicycles. These pegs extend in a perpendicular direction from the plane of the bicycle tire. The rider stands on one or more of these pegs, and the pegs allow the rider to “grind” to a stop, balance on the edge of objects, and/or quickly change the direction of momentum. Such pegs are typically round when viewed on end. They are typically made of aluminum and have a rough pattern on the exterior that provides a non-slip interface between the peg and the soles of the rider's shoes. The pegs are attached to the axle of the bicycle by threading inside the peg unit or with one or more nuts.
The pegs themselves are very durable. They need to support the weight of the rider and at times the weight of both the rider and the bicycle. However, because the pegs frequently come into contact with hard surfaces such as cement and metal, over time the pegs are worn down. It is not uncommon for a peg to break once the metal is sufficiently removed or weakened. At this point there is no repair possible and the bicycle rider must purchase a new peg.
Not only are hard surfaces damaging to the pegs, but the pegs are also damaging to the surfaces they contact. Missing paint on the top of metal handrails or unsightly black marks adorning the edges of cement structures is a sure sign of extended exposure to skateboards or grinding pegs. In some cases the corners and edges of these objects crumble altogether. As a consequence of the damage that they cause, grinding pegs are banned from many public parks and other areas that would otherwise provide good locations for the activity.